Theirs
by freakinawesomeme
Summary: My take on Reylo babies
1. chapter 1

His children shared three things. The first one is their love for ships, the second one is the hair bun, a thing they also share with their mother. He remembers his youngest asking if uncle Chewie was related he had long hair. And the third one

loyalty, another thing shared with their mother, he remembers how his children made an imaginary kid and blamed it for their mother's ruined garden.

Astrid was born before they got married. She was the first child, and much like any first child, she was the responsible one, maybe not so much right now, he thought remembering the droid fiasco last week. She had the determination of a potential leader, told him she like leading her siblings, which reminded him of Leia, even Padme, especially when her light brown hair was in a bun, a thing all his children share. He wagered she'd be a senator or a general. She had her mother's eyes and constant need for food in her mouth, and like her mother who doesnt gain weight unless pregnant so was she.

Silas, one of the twins, was Han's reincarnation, according to Ben. He shared his laid back personality, his hair and penchant for riling up his sister, which coincidentally reminded them of Leia. He had Rey's eyes and jaw just like Astrid. All their children loved ships, but Silas loved them most. He constantly asked Ben about ship parts and loved it when chewie visits, but the one thing that reminded him of Han the most was his forgiving nature. Unlike the twins, the girls shared both of their rages combined, and when angry at anyone proceeds to destroy things and hold grudges, even Bren does. Silas just shrugs after cooling down like nothing happened.

The twins may just be normal siblings, if they werent born on the same day, because they did not look alike. They complemented each other though, but that did not mean theyre not a handful. Silas reminded him of his father, which meant he constantly fought with his older sister, Bren the other twin was the mediator, well not exactly the peaceful one, but the one who acts as the referee, or sometimes just watched them with his popcorn. While the two fought for his attention, Bren was fine with playing with his other sister or reading a book or breaking things to see if he could fix it. Bren had his features but seeing his wife's past when the force made them one, reminded him of a young Rey. That was Bren, thankfully he did not share the loneliness his wife had experienced.

Little Padme, their youngest looked almost exactly like her mother except her hair, which she got from Ben, even so she reminded Rey of Ben just as much as Bren reminded Ben of Rey. It was funny how the ones who look like them reminded them of each other. Padme shared his father's love of calligraphy. She loved asking about the force, the only one of their children who was intrested in it and devoured books about it. Among the four children they sensed she had the strongest affinity with the force.


	2. Fifth

Its been 10 years since the war ended, its been 10 years since he turned.

He'd been the catalyst to their victory, providing them with much needed information. It was why he was pardoned from death penalty. He was banished but she pleaded for him. In the end he was stuck in Naboo. She joined him of course. He didnt want her to, told her she was better off with the resistance, maybe even be just like his mother, but she wanted to. she didnt want to be alone anymore. He told her she wasnt, she had dameron and the soldier. She only wanted him. He kissed her then, and told her neither did he.

He was still wrestling with his demons. She, her dreams. They held each other everytime. They learned about the bond between them.They learned each other. It suprised both of them how natural it was to be with together, not that it was perfect. They had fights of course. Fights that wouldve tore his grandmothers castle apart, but it was hearing each others thoughts that always led to peace, always led them back. It was after their worst fight to date when he told her he loved her and asked her to marry him. She said yes and told him she did too.

It was the end of their third year in naboo when she found out she was pregnant. He told her. She was scared. He was terrified. They didnt know what to do. Not keeping it crossed both of their minds. They learned it was twins and decided in keeping it. They both grew to love the tiny beings in her stomach while also growing terrified of them. He talked to the twins, when she was asleep. She knew that of course. He told them he didnt want to disappoint them nor did he ever want to neglect them. He promised to protect them from those who would poison their minds. She liked telling them stories, liked telling them they were a miracle. They were born during the autumn season, Hana and Kiel. He was beyond scared of holding them, he eventually got the hang of it. They both did.

She was pregnant again. It was the twins third year when she learned. He told her. He always felt it first. She was hoping it was twins again, even with all the riot in the house, even with all the sleepless nights. She wasnt alone anymore and neither was he. Ami was born on a summer day. The twins loved taking her walks. They loved watching them take her to walks.

They were tucking the twins in when hana asked her if she was hungry. She wasnt. She was just pregnant. Of course she was. They never use anything. Their fouth, Silas was born in spring. He had a quiet soul much like his father. He joined him in his evening meditations.

The children adored Him. Hed always been their father, their protector their friend he has never been anyone else in their eyes and that was what scared him. He told her. He was terrifeied of that day. The day he would have to tell them his sins. He was terrified theyd hate him. She held him tight. Told him they wouldnt, told him they would understand eventually. She let him touch her stomach again told him its the first time she got to know it first.

She was heavily pregnant when the resistence held their annual victory ball in naboo. She was invited. He wasnt. That relieved him, happy to just stay with the children. She wanted to see her friends after so many years. She met finns children and damerons wife. They were cute. She was lovely, it was fun catching up with them, but grew missing her family by the minute. She decided to go home. She was walking through the halls when she saw them, he was carrying silas with his left hand while holding ami with his right. The twins were on both sides of their father. She found it funny. He never went outside their house, except to the woods to hunt. She smiled at the sight in front of her. He stooped down to let silas walk, his first one. He was about to fall halfway through. She got him in time. All their children ran to her. Kissed her and told her they missed her. She looked at him. He smiled at her.


End file.
